Candy Store
by Alanna-twins
Summary: Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji and Byakuya are paying a visit to a candy store... What happens on the way to it, and when they get there? by Zorba of AlannaTwinsPairings: ByaRen


**-------------Candy Store--------------**

"Ken-chaaan! Tsuru Ring! Yumi-chaaan! Byakushiii! Ren-chaaan! Hayaku, hayaku!" Kusajishi Yachiru, fukutaicho from the 11th division, shouted. She ran back to them, and motioned for them to hurry up. "Hayaku! We don't wanna be late!"

"Don't call me that..." Ikkaku _Tsuru Ring_, mumbled.

"Yachiru, the store isn't going anywhere..." Kenpachi tried to calm his Fukutaicho down.

"Demo..." Yachiru whined. "All the good thingys might be gone if we don't hurry!"

"Fukutaicho, I don't think it will disappear that fast..." Yumichika mumbled.

"Yumi-chan, don't be so sure! It can come a **huuugee** hollow and steal it!" Yachiru showed him just how huge the Hollow could be.

"What are we doing here anyway, Looking for a candystore in the Living World?" Ikkaku huffed.

"And why did we have to tag along, Kuchiki-taicho?" Renji asked Byakuya.

"Because Yachiru didn't stop asking us to." the stoic Captain answered.

"You gave in just because of _that_!?" Renji bursted, yelling at his captain.

"She disturbed me in work..." Byakuya said.

"Ren-chaaaan! Byakushiii!" Yachiru shouted to the two 6th division members, that had walked behind them, and had got more and more far away from the others. "Hayakuu!"

"Hai, hai..." Renji mumbled.

**------One Hour Later------**

"Where are we?" Renji asked nobody in particular.

"That way, then!" Yachiru said, pointing in the direction from where they had come.

"But we just was there!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Demo, Tsuru Ring, I'm sure it's that way!" Yachiru defended herself.

"Don't call me that!" Ikkaku yelled.

**-----------Seven Hours Later-----------**

"Oy, Yachiru, wouldn't it be better if we went back to Soul Society, and came back tomorrow, or something...?" Renji asked.

"No, we're almost there, I think..." Yachiru said.

"You _think_!?" Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji shouted. "Why do you say you know the way when you don't?!"

"Demo..." Yachiru rubbed her eyes with the back of her palms. "Then, why don't we let Byakushi lead the way?" she asked innocently.

"Don't change the subject, Fukutaicho..." Yumichika yawned.

**----------After A Very Long Converstion-------------**

"Do you know the way to the candy store anyway, Kuchiki-taicho...?" Renji asked sleepily, walking beside Byakuya.

"Yes." Byakuya answered.

"How the hell do you know _that_?!" Byakuyas Fukutaicho shouted out low.

Byakuya just glanced at him, and said nothing.

**------------Fifteen Minutes Later-------------**

"We're here now..." Byakuya said, looking at a dark shop.

"It's closed..." Yachiru whined.

"What did you think!? It's morning already!" Ikkaku shouted.

They then heard someone approaching them. A girl walked over to the store, putting a key in the lock. She didn't see them, even though they were in gigais. She was to sleepy.

They all look at her, and somehow she feels the stare.

"Huh?" she mumbles, and turns her head towards them. She blinks. "You 'ere 'cuz o' the cand' store?" she asked sleepily.

"Haaai!" Yachiru said, now completly awake, after she had been the only one sleeping that night, carried by Kenpachi.

"Oh..." the girl opened the door. "Then wait jus' a while, an' it'll be open..."

Lights turned on in the store, and the girl, who now wore an apron with the stores mark, turned the sign from _**CLOSED**_ to _**OPEN**_.

Yachiru ran in the store, and looked around on all the candy on the shelfes.

The others walked in a little more slowly, and looked around.

After a while, Yumichika stopped and looked at a shelf full of different lollipops. "Such a beautiful mix of colores..." he sighed and looked dreamily at some heartshaped peppermint rock candy in different colores.

Ikkaku stopped in front of a candy that was wrapped in plastic-papers. "'mr. Goodbar, Peanuts in milk chokolate'" he read out loud.

Kenpachi had followed Yachiru into a part by a window, and was looking at her while she was looking at the candy that you can pick in a paperbag.

Byakuya and Renji had gone in to the back of the store, and was looking at the diffirent chocolatebars.

**---------------------Some Time (Hours) Later-----------------**

"Byakushi, Ren-chan! Let's go!" Yachiru shouted, and stopped, as if she was dead. She looked at the two 6th division members, and turned around. "Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Do you know what?"

"No, What is it?" Kenpachi asked, standing by the entrance.

"Ren-chan and Byakushi is standing in the back and is pressing their lips against eachothers!" Yachiru said. "Why are they doing that?"

Kenpachi looked like he was as confused as ever. How was he going to explain that to her. She was to cute and innocent to understand these sort of things.

"Yare, yare... How will you do now, Taicho?" Yumichika said to him.

**-----------------------O-WA-RI!----------------------**


End file.
